1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to games for amusement and education and, more particularly, to a game utilizing jackstraws in conjunction with a game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of jackstraws or "pick-up-sticks" is a classic children's game in which a number of narrow sticks are tossed into a jumbled heap, the object being to remove the sticks, one at a time, without disturbing any of the others. In removing the sticks from the heap a child's dexterity and patience are developed by way of the game. The game is tried and true, having been successfully put to the test by countless children for many years. Further, such a game is easily manufactured, durable, and in an age of complex electronic toys, inexpensive to purchase.
Even though the game of jackstraws has been very successful, the test of a truly beneficial and useful game is one in which children may learn while still having fun. Thus, by incorporating an educational bias into an already successful and attention-holding game such as jackstraws, the object of amusing yet educating children will be achieved.